towrfandomcom-20200214-history
Seren
An unidentified banished deity of once great power that called to Walther Hughes to act as his messenger to the mortal realm in exchange for great power. The motives of this divine being are unclear, but Walther and his goblin companion Hum walk a fine line trying to gain power without falling into darkness themselves. History According to a religious tome recovered from the Temple of Lathander in Altinova, written by an unknown cleric of Lathander, there are mentions of Seren during the events leading up to his banishment. The older gods such as Selune (and to a lesser extent Lathander himself) deemed that Seren had an unhealthy influence on the world and believed that if he was left with the same divine power as the other greater gods then the entire Prime Material plane could have been destroyed or completely corrupted and turned to darkness (though there is no mention of Seren's actual powers or domain). During this time a large majority of greater deities banded together to banish Seren, though some were opposed to his treatment such as some of the more chaotic gods such as Shar, they stayed silent to avoid the same fate. Meeting Seren The Adventurers™ first encountered Seren beneath the elven city of Altinova seeking out the Rift for Queen Faeria. During this time he appeared as a voice in a completely black void with a single obsidian throne with a shadowy figure seated, a place of Walther's subconscious' making. Accompanied by Hum, who managed to reach this place by using his Detect Thoughts spell on the seemingly catatonic Walther. Tthe two entered a deal to become Seren's "messenger" in return for him stopping the brewing war between Altinova and Tramere, as well as a promise for granted strength in equal parts, as well as more power for Walther than he could ever imagine. During their meeting they discovered that Seren went by many names and was known by most as a "record keeper" that was "able to see what everyone else doesn't". Trapped in what he described as a shell of an existence he had been banished from the mortal realm and now his grasp on the realm was not as strong as it once was. He claimed responsibility for "creating the heavens" and implied that he enjoyed watching "the Elves; silly, thoughtless creatures". Seren had great plans for Walther and said that the path of fate had set them on the same road, telling Walther he has bee the first that Seren had managed to contact in eons and that Walther was meant for great things. Personality Clearly a being that cannot be wholly trusted, he speaks vaguely or in in untruths and lies of omission, and avoids revealing his true goals and motives giving him a mysteriousness. Appealing to vanity and greed seem to be Seren's first approaches, offering power to those who would help him, he is willing to facilitate compassion as seen by him stopping the war between Altinova and Tramere at Walther's request in agreement to becoming his messenger. However, in agreeing to "end the war" it was not until Hum pointed out he wanted it to end peacefully; Seren laughed and praised Hum for his cunning, implying that Seren had intended to end the war as Walther had asked, but through violence and no doubt the defeat of one side over the other. Seren is not averse to using violence to get what he wants, and whether by accident due to his presence, through direct involvement for entertainment or as a way to lure Walther to him, it would appear the declaration of war from Altinova happened because of Seren in some way. Seren's Gifts Upon agreeing to become messengers for Seren he granted Walther and Hum an equal share of his power, a power seemingly originally met for Walther alone; these included: Walther * Gained natural charisma (+2), was able to use Truesight once per day. In addition his eyes become blood red and glowed slightly, which instilled fear into vampires. Hum * Gained natural charisma (+2), was able to cast Darkness once per day. In addition he grew curled demon-esq / tiefling horns, which instilled fear into vampires. Other Interactions Walther's Visions Walther originally had vision in his home in Tramere of the walls bleeding (need more details), a calling from Seren to come and seek him out. The Nobles of Altinova During the brief period where Queen Faeria of Altinova had lost the key that locked the seals to the Rift beneath Altinova, the location where the Adventurers™ first met Seren, it had an effect on the nobility of the city. It was said, and experience by Hum, that the nobility had lost any enjoyment and seemed to be permanently agitated and angry. The result had been a declaration of war from Altinova on the neighboring human empire of Tramere. Upon agreeing to become "messengers" for Seren, the entity agreed to end the war, suggesting he had either caused it, his presence had incurred it, or he simply had the power to stop it. Don (The Vampire) During a battle with an elven vampire named Don, Walther and Hum began to show the first physical signs of their deal made with Seren, with Walther's eyes turning red and Hum suddenly sprouting unnatural curled horns.At their visage the vampire became inexplicably frightened and tried to flee the battle in his mist form, using his acting abilities Hum was able to mimick Seren's voice that he had heard in the caverns beneath Altinova and impersonate Seren himself intimidating the vampire to return to his humanoid form where they were able to kill him. The fear and control over the undead vampire suggests that perhaps Seren's powers possibly revolved around the necromancy domain.